


Putting On A Show

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing about having a relationship with someone in dream share, it was that it never got boring.</p><p> </p><p>For the forgerness's <a href="http://forgerness.livejournal.com/48703.html">Rare Pair Fest.</a> This one is for croik, who requested voyeur!Arthur watching Ariadne get it on with his projections. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting On A Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/gifts).



If there was one thing about having a relationship with someone in dream share, it was that it never got boring. Ariadne and Arthur worked together on a handful of jobs after the Fischer one, and it wasn't very long before they decided to move in together. Their latest job together was to extract bank account numbers from a subject heavily involved in the poly scene, and Ariadne looked at Arthur. "He's happy with it, but wouldn't it be cheating?" she mused. They were curled up around each other in bed, and Arthur looked like he was about to laugh at her. "What? Isn't that a valid concern?"

"If they're into poly, it isn't cheating. It means they're in an open relationship. It's only cheating if you're not."

Ariadne sat up and looked at him with an eyebrow quirked. "Huh. Have you ever been in one?"

Arthur shook his head. "I've never been good about sharing." He smiled at Ariadne's laughter. "I don't see you as being interested in that kind of lifestyle."

She shook her head. "No, not really."

"Not really?" he asked, an intrigued cast to his voice.

Ariadne gave him a playful swat. "Don't make it sound worse, Arthur. I mean, I guess I've wondered what it would be like to date a lot more. I've always been so consumed with getting my degree and work, I never did get to do a lot."

Arthur gave her a long, measuring look. "Well. I suppose we can fix that."

"I am _not_ dating someone else just see what it's like, Arthur. I'm perfectly happy with you."

He smiled easily at her. "Of course you are. But if you were with a projection of mine..." He smiled wider when he saw it click for her. "It's not cheating if it's part of my mind, after all."

"That's... Disturbing isn't quite the right word for it," Ariadne began. "But it's definitely an interesting concept."

"We'd have to test out your maze anyway..." Arthur began, sliding his hand up her thigh. "And you know, it would be hot to see you in action. It's a little harder to watch you when I'm the subject of your affection."

Ariadne pointed at him with a playfully accusing gesture. "You have a very kinky mind."

"You have no idea, Ariadne," Arthur replied with a grin, setting aside his notebook. There was no need to talk for the rest of the night.

***

The maze was a meandering cityscape, with tall skyscrapers creating the walls of the maze. Paradoxical architecture and repeating facades made it a fairly easy build for Ariadne to make and for Arthur to eventually memorize. She was the dreamer here, and Arthur was the subject. This was normally how he learned layouts from her, but they knew there was a secondary purpose for them now.

Arthur wanted to watch Ariadne fuck one of his projections.

Ariadne picked a projection that didn't look anything like Arthur. He had dark hair and long limbs, but otherwise was different. He had more obvious muscles beneath his clothes and piercing blue eyes that were striking. He wore a crisp white button down shirt over slacks and had an old fashioned hat on his head. His smile was more rakish, as if he knew a delicious secret that Ariadne didn't. She let her eyes go from the projection to Arthur, who was watching her avidly from a few feet away. "I'm Ariadne," she told the projection.

"Are you going to lead me out of the maze?" he asked, lips quirking into a broader smile.

Heart pounding in her chest, Ariadne nodded with a smile. "Of course you know classical literature and mythology," she murmured.

"You'd be surprised at all the things I know," the projection said, words sounding so suggestive it turned Ariadne's knees to jelly. He stuck his hand out. "Marcus."

It was easier to think of him as Marcus than as "the projection" all the time. Arthur followed them as they strolled down the street to a hotel that very much resembled the one she had built for Fischer. That part of the dreamscape had been for Arthur's benefit, a little nod in his direction that the subject would miss as they walked through the streets of the cityscape. Ariadne headed there with a greater purpose when she heard Arthur's huff of amused laughter at the sight of it. He knew that hotel inside and out, so it would be that much easier for him to dream it later.

"I take it we're putting on a show for your boyfriend," Marcus said as they entered the hotel.

"Are you offended?" Ariadne asked as he plucked the room key from the receptionist's fingers.

His smile was even more dangerously sexy. It should be outlawed, really. "Not at all. Let's put on a show, then."

Ariadne barely got into the room when Marcus grasped her face between his hands and kissed her deeply. They stumbled backward toward the bed and Arthur closed the door quietly enough that they weren't distracted by the noise. He settled into a chair in the corner of the room, watching avidly as his projection slid his tongue into her mouth and ran his hands along her body. Marcus kissed her hungrily, hands grasping her rear and nearly lifting her up into his arms.

"What does the boyfriend like to see?" Marcus asked, moving to suck a hickey into her neck.

Arthur smiled at them indulgently. "I want to watch you make her come."

Ariadne ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of Marcus' neck and locked eyes with Arthur. Marcus slid a hand beneath her shirt to cup a breast and run the pad of his thumb over her bra. Arthur kept the smile on his face as she blew him an air kiss, clearly giving his approval. This was really happening, then.

Marcus helped take off her clothes and then had her lie down on the edge of the bed. He knelt down, back facing Arthur and bent his head to the juncture of Ariadne's thighs. His hands were tight over her hips to keep them still as he licked at her folds. It felt as amazing as when Arthur did this, but there was the added illicit thrill of knowing that Arthur was watching. Marcus spread her wide with his hands, and Ariadne's breath shattered as he sucked on her clit. She writhed, pulling at the covers on the bed as she gasped.

Rather like Arthur, Marcus didn't stop when she came. He kept the same pace, sliding a finger inside of her as he continued to run his tongue over her in circles. Ariadne made helpless noises of pleasure, thighs trembling as she held them apart. Marcus kept up a relentless pace, until she was groaning loudly and nearly screaming when she came. Thankfully, this time Marcus sat back on his haunches and watched her trembling body as he undressed.

Keeping his eyes locked to hers, he moved to hover over her, kneeling between her spread thighs with her wrists beneath his hands. "I'm going to fuck you slowly," he said in a low tone that made her visibly shiver. "He's going to watch me," Marcus continued, not even looking toward Arthur. Marcus slid into her, eyes on her face as she responded to the sensation of him. "He's going to wish he was doing this, but it's me that's with you now."

He moved slowly at first, then sped up as Ariadne raked her nails down his back. She moaned and let her head loll to the side. She saw Arthur watching, hand gently running over his own erection. His lips quirked up into a smile as she gasped and arched her back beneath Marcus. He ran his hand over her breast and pinched the nipple lightly, making her moan even louder. In the real world, Arthur didn't always last long at this angle. Marcus was a projection, however, so his hips snapped forward like a piston as he drove into her. Ariadne had her hands on his ass to pull him in deeper, and he let out a little groan of satisfaction. He came after she did, tight as a vise around him.

Marcus didn't say much after pulling out and cleaning up after himself. He smirked at Arthur, for a moment looking eerily similar to him. "Hope it was good for you, boyfriend."

"Yeah, it was," Arthur replied, obvious erection still tenting his trousers. His eyes slid to Ariadne, still sprawled across the bed and struggling for breath. His gaze softened, and he didn't bother to pay attention to the projection when he left. Instead, he got up and went to her side. "You are _amazing."_

Ariadne reached up and grasped him by the front of his shirt. "How about you show me how much better than a projection you can be?"

Arthur grinned and took off his clothes. He could never resist a challenge.


End file.
